


Daffodil (poem)

by daisy writing (Ag_the)



Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ag_the/pseuds/daisy%20writing
Summary: Poem about the fairy tale "Goldilocks and the Three Bears"
Kudos: 1





	Daffodil (poem)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579448) by Ribert Southey. 



Daffodil

Goldilocks is lying on the lawns

Not so far from the three bears’ shack.

Eyes closed, daydreaming alone,

She doesn’t realize they might come back.

The sun is up in a cloudless sky;

No flowers can be seen around.

Only daffodils buds catch the sight

Of the sleeping girl on the ground.

Another day finds Goldilocks there,

But something has gone missing.

She since last time has met the bears

And it hasn’t gone without some aching.

The wind is sighing its lullaby

To the exhausted little blue-dressed girl

Who is still wondering why,

She doesn't see much more with her eyes

But the sun keeps on shining,

She feels the flowers through her fingers

And the birds won’t stop singing:

This ain’t no dream of hers

Everything will stay still,

That’s what she keeps thinking,

She doesn’t need to see it to believe,

Yellow daffodils herald the spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> This is my first time puplishing my work so I'm a little bit afraid... I wrote this free-verse poem for my English class. English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry if there's any mistake. :)
> 
> Agathe.


End file.
